Sweet love
by Ian Le Mju
Summary: Kiku and Lovino are in a love relationship. And they really want to tell their friends. Both love each other more than they ever loved someone before. But it's hard and sometimes you get nervous. / Romano x Japan  Ropan! Boy x boy
1. Salty Love

**Hello! My name is Isadora! This is my first fic ever! And I'm just wondering, Do you want me to continue this one? To 2 or 3 chapters or something? I have an idea soooooo! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this one! I wrote it with my heart! *Shows heart* **

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did it should contain YAOI.**

* * *

><p>Lovino walked through the garden with a hand in his. The birds were singing and the sakura was blooming. Lovino looked down on the hand and blushed, too shy to look the other person in the face. The other person was the same. Also very shy.<p>

"Lovino...-san... ",he said. Lovino looked up, and meet those wonderful brown eyes.

"Yes Kiku?" He said in a low voice, not wanting to destroy the moment.

A breeze blew through their hair. They didn't notice it and just stared into each others eyes. What a beautiful moment. Lovino leaned forward and the two exchanged a passionate kiss. And they intertwined their fingers with each other. When they broke apart Kiku asked;

"Do you really think that Feliciano-kun will accept our relationship" Kiku gave Lovino a worried look. Lovino sighed.

"Don't worry... I'm sure he will", he said and buried his face into Kiku's neck which made Kiku blush.

"Antonio-san then?" Kiku asked. He wouldn't seem to stop worrying.

"If he can't accept it then I'm going to kill that bastard!" Lovino said, still with his face buried into Kiku's neck.. "It'll be fine. We're telling Feli and Ludwig today. We can talk to Antonio tomorrow if you want..."

This time it was Kikus turn to sigh.

"I'm just a little nervous Lovino-sa-" Lovino interrupted Kiku with a light kiss.

"Didn't I say that you should stop using the 'san'."

"I'm sorry Lovino", Kiku mumbled and blushed. Lovino blushed too and hugged Kiku.

"Are you ready Kiku?" he asked.

"Hai", Kiku answered and took Lovino's hand. And so two loving men walked hand in hand to Lovino's house. To meet an happy Feliciano and an irritated Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading! I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it! And also, please if there is any grammar or spelling fails then tell me! PS. This is just the intro!<strong>


	2. Sour Love

**I'm finished! Yey! I hope the characters didn't become to OC... But I tried my best! I hope you enjoy it! And there is a little yaoi in the end. **

**I do not own Hetalia! If I did Japan should have a boyfriend!**

* * *

><p>Ludwig , the personification of Germany, looked at his clock. <em>15:05<em>... He ran a hand through his blond hair. They're late, he thought, slightly irritated.

He didn't think he could stand his friend, the personification of Northern Italy, Feliciano Vargas much longer. Feliciano was excited and talked non stop. He also made strange sounds that were very irritating. Plus he wore a strongly green hat that made people stare at them. Everything Ludwig wished for now was some quietness. And to make that hat suddenly fly away.

"Veh! Germany! Germany! What do you think they want to tell us? Maybe they want to go on a vacation with us!~" he said happily with a big smile on his face.

'They' where the ones who had called them there. Feliciano's brother, the south part of Italy, Lovino Vargas and their friend, the personification of japan, Kiku Honda.

"I don't think so Feliciano. Kiku sounded extremely serious on the phone this morning."

The Italian man looked up at Ludwig.

"You mean... Something bad happened?" There was no happiness in his words any longer. Ludwig panicked.

"I- I'm sure it's nothing bad. But I don't think it's about a v-vacation", Ludwig said to calm the Italian man down a bit. Feliciano smiled again. "Veh! That's great! I got a little worried just now!~"

Two men walked around the corner of the house. Both of them were slightly blushing. One of them was a brunet, same as Feliciano, with a big curl and had green eyes. He looked very much like Feliciano over all. Except that Feliciano had brown eyes and the curl he had sat on the other side of his head head. That was Lovino Vargas.

The other man had black hair. As black as the night. This man also had brown eyes. A little bit darker then Feliciano's though. The man was Japanese and his name was Kiku Honda.

"Konnishiwa, Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san", Kiku greeted them.

"Hello...", Lovino mumbled.

Ludwig didn't notice that little sparkle between the two, but Feliciano did.

"Veh!" he burst out in happiness. He walked up to Lovino and patted him on his back. Lovino got red as a tomato.

"Why are you two late? You were the ones who called us here!", Ludwig asked, still irritated.

"We were walking in the garden...",Lovino said, still red in his face.

"The sakura is blooming;" Kiku stated with a small smile.

"Veh! Do you have sakura Lovino? I didn't know that!"

Lovino smiled.

"They have only been in my garden for one month. They where Kiku's before."

Kiku chuckled a little and nodded.

"So... What did you want to tell us?" Ludwig asked. He was tired and had dark circles under his blue eyes. He wanted this to go fast.

Kiku took a deep breath and Lovino started to look very nervous.

"Y-yeah.. Right... Let's go inside", Lovino said and showed them the way into the big house they were standing in front of.

The walls in the hallway were painted in a very gentle green and the floor was made of light wood. At one of the walls it hung five white hocks. Feliciano hung his green hat on one of the hooks.

Lovino showed them into a bright white painted room with two white sofas and a short white table. On the table a Japanese tea set was placed. Why was there a Japanese tea set there? Ludwig got curious.

In one corner of the room there was a big vase filled with red roses. Clearly a beautiful sight.

"Please sit down", Kiku said. Ludwig and Feliciano sat down next to each other. The sofas were very comfortable.

"Do you want some tea?" Kiku asked.

"No, it's fine Kiku", Ludwig answered. Feliciano nodded.

"Veh! It's fine!"

Lovino sat down and patted next to himself, trying to make Kiku sit next to him. Kiku smiled a little smile and sat down next to Lovino.

"So... Ummmm... Kiku and I wanted to tell you two something...", Lovino began. His words were followed by silence.

"H-hai! Etto... It's like this... ", Kiku tried. "Umm.. We're... Lovino and I... We're in a.."

"R-Relationship", Lovino filled in. Both of them where now blushing hard. For a second the room fell into silence again.

"Etto...", Kiku mumbled.

"Congratulations!" Feliciano burst out and stood up to go hug Kiku and Lovino.

Ludwig was still in shock. He hadn't noticed a thing. He wasn't expecting this.

"H-How?" he asked.

"You remember that party two months ago? That one made by potato bastard number two?" Lovino asked.

Oh. Yeah, Ludwig did remembered that one. The party Gilbert, his brother, the personification of Prussia, dragged him to.

"I escaped from Antonio.. That bastard... And then I meet Kiku.. And we started talking.. Then we started meeting each other at my place sometimes and.. yeah...", Lovino explained. Kiku smiled again and blushed.

"This was... unexpected...", Ludwig mumbled. Lovino glared at him.

"If you can't accept it then I'm going to kill you potato bastard!" Lovino said, ready for a fight.

"Lovino."

"Ah...I-I'm sorry Kiku.."

Ludwig watched as Lovino's cheeks start to glow red. He was clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright", Kiku said and kissed Lovino's cheek. Lovino looked like he could explode out of happiness.

Ludwig sighed. This wasn't a joke. He felt like he needed to support them.

"I wish you two happiness", he said. And he really did.

Later that evening, when Ludwig and Feliciano had left the house, Lovino and Kiku sat in front of the TV. They were holding hands with each other and Lovino leaned his head on Kikus shoulder. They were watching some old drama series and just cuddled on the sofa.

"That did go well, didn't it?" Lovino shut his eyes for a moment.

"Indeed it did", Kiku answered.

Lovino moved a little closer to Kiku and brushed his lips against Kiku's cheek. Kiku looked at Lovino and smiled, turned the tv off and took Lovino into a warm embrace.

Lovino blushed but didn't struggle.

"Uhh... Kiku.. Do you.. Want to top.. Today?" he asked shyly.

Kikus eyes grew bigger.

"I can?"

Lovino looked away. "Y-yeah.. B- but you need to be g-gentle!"

Kiku smiled and kissed Lovinos neck.

Lovino shuddered and started unbutton his shirt but Kiku stopped him.

"I can do that Lovino", he said and smiled as he started unbutton the rest of the shirt. Kiku pushed Lovino down on the sofa and placed a kiss on his stomach and Lovino gasped.

"N-not so fast...", he mumbled.

"LOVI~! I got some coo-", a Spanish man named Antonio said when he came through the door. He interrupted himself.

No one made a sound for a second. Then; "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LOVI?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mohahahahahahaha! I feel a little bit evil to end this chapter like this. I hope you enjoyed it! If you see any grammar fails or misspellings, then please tell me. I hope I can learn something from that! :D (And if you wonder: Yeah, I see this pairing as a switch pairing.)<strong>


	3. Tastefull Love

**YEY! I feel like I'm writing very fast.. Is it just me? I hope you all enjoy it anyway! And I must thank everyone for the reviews! It really warmed my heart! And I must thank SpicyItalianRomano for the first review! Read her fanfictions! They're really good! And I also thank JapanFan505Hokkaido for faving my story! In this chapter I'll warn you! It contains yaoi! **

**I do not own Hetalia! **

* * *

><p>Quietness filled the room.<p>

Antonio, the personification of spain, sat in the sofa. His brown hair was a mess and his green eyes glared at the man in the other sofa. He was angry. Right after he had screamed at Kiku and slapped him, Lovino had punched him in the stomach and starting screaming mean things such as; "YOU BASTARD" and "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING!"

Antonio just protected him. Did he want to be raped by that guy? Or maybe... No, no way. Not that. It wasn't possible that Kiku and Lovino had a relationship. Then they should have told him, if that was the case.

Kiku sat in the other sofa. He had a swollen cheek and he felt very irritated and embarrassed for some reason. He held some ice that Lovino brought from the freezer on his cheek and his eyes were avoiding Antonio as much as possible.

Lovino walked into the room.

"Here's your tea Kiku", he said and placed a cup of tea in front of Kiku.

"Thank you Lovino", he said.

"Why does he get tea when I don't?" Antonio asked.

Lovino looked him into the eyes.

"You slapped him, Bastard!"

"But he-"

"No buts!"

Silence.

Lovino sat down next to Kiku.

"Why did you come here in the first place bastard?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you some cookies that Francis made", Antonio answered. He looked totally serious.

Kiku sipped at his tea. The ice was now lying on the table.

"Why is he here?" Antonio said and pointed at Kiku. Lovino and Kiku blushed. Kiku placed his tea cup on the table again.

"Etto.. It's like...",Kiku tried to explain, but Lovino had another idea.

He pulled Kiku into a deep passionate kiss. Kiku nearly thought the lightning had hit him.

Lovino's tongue moved over Kiku's teeth, begging Kiku to open his mouth, and that's exactly what he did. Kiku closed his eyes and after a second it felt like only he and Lovino were there. No Antonio. He didn't even exist in Kiku's mind anymore. Kiku putted his arms around Lovino's neck.

Their tongues meet each other and Kiku started to feel very exited. Their tongues stared to move around. Inspect the other mans mouth. And when they broke apart, Kiku let out a moan and leaned his head assist Lovino's chest.

Both Lovino and Kiku was out of breath and panted hard. But Kiku could still whisper a very breathless; "Aishiteru...", into Lovino's ear. Lovino blushed.

"W-wha..." Antonio was speechless.

"What? Uhh... I don't understand!" he mumbled. A sad grimace was glued to his face.

Lovino took a deep breath.

"Kiku and I... We're in a relationship...", he mumbled and blushed. So did Kiku.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio asked. His voice was thick and he still had that sad grimace in his face.

Lovino had never seen him like this before.

"We were going to do that..."

Antonio got angry.

"_WHEN_? WHEN were you going to do that? he shouted.

"Tomorrow..."

Lovino's words were followed by silence. A deep, quiet silence.

"I... I'm sorry..." Antonio felt embarrassed. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Antonio-san", Kiku said.

"How long have you two been together?" was Antonio's next question.

"Emmm... A little bit more than one month." Lovino answered.

"You need to tell the others!" Antonio burst out.

"W-Why? We have already told Ludwig and Feli.." Lovino asked. He knew that Kiku felt uncomfortable about telling people. It made him extremely nervous.

Lovino looked at Kiku. Kiku looked at Lovino.

"M-maybe we should, Lovino..", he said.

"Are you sure Kiku? I don't want you to feel uneasy...", Lovino said and stroked Kiku's chin. Kiku nodded.

"H-hai. Then everyone will know that you're mine..." Lovino smiled and pulled Kiku into a embrace. Kiku's cheeks burned.

"L-lovino! I think I-I'm gonna go now", Antonio said and stood up.

"O-Okay! I'll lock the door after you!" Lovino let go of Kiku after giving him a fast kiss at his cheek and also stood up and followed Antonio to the door.

"So this is how a father feels when his daughter goes and marry someone", he said and sighed. Lovino looked at him. "I'm not a girl tomato bastard!"

Antonio chuckled and hugged a struggling Lovino.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know."

"Kiku. Is it really alright to tell everyone?" Lovino asked Kiku as he came back from the hallway.

"Hai... But I am a little nervous.." Kiku smiled. And the words toned out to silence.

Lovino realized who he was looking at. He was looking at the man who made him fall. He was looking at the man who he could kill for. The man he could do anything for. He was looking at the man who was the only thing he needed. His treasure.

"Kiku. Come. Let's go to bed", he said. Kiku looked utterly surprised but stood up with out saying anything. And together they walked to the bedroom.

The clean sheets welcomed them when they both were lying in the bed, next to each other, very naked and very much in love. Hands touching everywhere and kisses placed everywhere. Kiku wanted more kisses at the moment than they could exchange. Lovino's fingers stroked Kiku's butt. Kiku blushed but didn't mind.

Their heart pounded very fast and their warmth made freezing impossible.

Kiku moaned when Lovino's finger slide in.

"Are you alright Kiku?" he asked.

"Hah.. H-hai..."

Kiku's fingers started to stroke Lovino's chest and play a little with his nipples. A gasp came out of Lovino's mouth. "Ah..." Kiku chuckled. "Revange", he said and smiled. Lovino pouted and pushed Kiku under himself. "You're going to get for that", Lovino said and Kiku smiled.

Soon moans and gasps filled the room and seconds became minutes and minutes became love.

"Kiku.. Can I... put it in?" Lovino asked. Kiku nodded. "H-hai.."

And so love became hours.

At a white table in a white room, it stood a cup of cold tea, forgotten until the very next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I love "seconds became minutes and minutes became love"! I'm a genius! If I made any misspelling or any grammar fails then please tell me! I hope I can learn something from that! This chapter contained a lot of fan service XD You should thank me! <strong>

**If anyone wants me to write anything special then just tell me! I'm open for ideas!**

**I start wondering how long this fic is going to be... But I still think it's fun to write! :D **


	4. Bitter Love

**This chapter is much longer than the others. It took me more time to write to. But I've been going my best. I wanna thank the ones that have reviewed! It really helps me write! And it's funny to talk to people to! And Otterberries! You seem like a nice person! Thank you for what you said about Antonio. It kinda made me think a little. I hope you enjoy it!**

**And for everyone who wants to review! I always answer! **

**When I'm writing about the sex I often get embarrassed. What should happen if someone I knew saw this? XS**

**I do not own Hetalia! But I do have the first book at home. It's in japanese and I don't understand very much. But I love the book anyway.**

* * *

><p>Two men in kimonos walked around in a colourful kitchen. Making their breakfast, when the bell suddenly rang and the sound from the bell echoed through the house.<p>

The two men, Kiku and Livino looked up from their breakfast and took a step towards the door. When they realised both where on their way to the door they looked at each other. No words. Just looking.

Apparently Lovino won the looking fight and started walking towards the door.

He opened the door.

"Yeah?"

At the other side of the door two men stood.

"Good morning Lovino", Arthur said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hahahahaha! Hello!" a noisy American said.

"Antonio asked if I could pick you up. He just... Came along..." Arthur pointed at the noisy American.

Those two were Kiku's friends. The personification of united kingdom, Arthur Kirkland and the personification of the united states of America, Alfred F Jones.

"That bastard! What does he want? I'm gonna call him at once! _Dammit_!"

"Hey! Do you know what Iggy just told me?" Alfred laughed and threw his arm around Lovino's shoulders. Witch stopped him from calling Antonio.

"You git! You promised that you shouldn't tell anyone!" Arthur yelled.

"This guy,"Alfred pointed at Arthur. "has a crush on _Germany_!" He whispered into Lovino's ear before Arthur could stop him.

"Ludwig?" That was something new.

"Yeah! I thought he liked Francis! Hahaha!" Arthur blushed.

"That frog? Never!"

Alfred laughed again and let go of Lovino's shoulders.

"We're going to go pick up Kik-"

"Who is it, Lovino?" Kiku walked out from the kitchen. For some reason Kiku looked unusually gorgeous and Lovino immediately got red as a tomato.

"Ah! Arthur-san, Alfred-san! Ohayō." Alfred and Arthur looked at Kiku.

"Dude? What's Kiku doing here? At your place?" Alfred asked. Lovino got even redder. Memories from last night came back and played like a movie in Lovino's head. One after another.

Arthur and Alfred looked at Lovino's face.

"Umm... Anyway! Antonio is paying for tickets to the amusement park. And he also said you two had something you needed to tell us."

"A-amusement park?" Lovino got scared. He hated the scary rides. Last year Antonio dragged him on one of those super scary rides. He nearly puked afterwards.

"Dammit! I'm going to go and call that bastard at once!" Lovino said and stomped away through the hallway and out in the bedroom. Soon you could hear loud screams from the room.

After a minute or two he came back out of the room with a very red face. He grunted.

"Fine... I'm coming with you. I'm just gonna chance clothes first", he said and sighed. Kiku smiled a little adorable smile. "Hai."

Arthur drove the car. Alfred sat in the front seat next to Arthur. And Lovino and Kiku sat in the back seat together.

Alfred talked and talked. At first it was interesting but after a while it got annoying. Very annoying.

"Do you know what Iggy said he liked the most about _Germany_?" he asked and chuckled.

"You swore you shouldn't tell anyone! I'm_ never_ going to trust you again!" Arthur said and nearly crashed into the other car in front of them.

Alfred laughed. For some reason he thought this was funny.

Lovino looked at Kiku who looked very irritated and embarrassed. Lovino took Kikus hand and a little sparkle passed through their fingers up through the arm. Kiku gasped.

"He likes Germany's eyes! Hahaha!"Alfred said. Arthur smacked him in the head.

"You git!"

They didn't even notice the two's hands that griped around each other.

The amusement park was big with many scary roller coasters.

"LOVI~! You came!" Antonio smiled and hugged him. Lovino grunted.

Francis, the personification of France was there. Gilbert, Prussia, was there. Also Ludwig and Feliciano. Heracles, the personification of Greece and Sadiq, the personification of Turkey. They were fighting as usual. And Bella, The personification of Belgium.

"Let's ride that one!" Feliciano pointed at on of the scariest rides at the whole park. Lovino backed away.

"N-no thanks..", he said. "Awwww! Come on Lovi! I'll be fun!" Antonio begged.

"That one seems very fun." Ludwig inspected the roller coaster from afar.

"You can sit next to me, Lovino", Kiku said and smiled. Everyone became quiet and stared at Kiku because of the fact that he didn't use 'san'. But it seemed like the two didn't notice that fact.

The cue wasn't to long and after some time in the line Kiku and Lovino boarded one of the carriages. Lovino on the left side and Kiku on the right. They were holding hands. The carriage started to move upwards and Lovino was already trembling. Kiku chuckled and held his hand a bit tighter. The carriage reached the top. Lovino looked down. "It'll be okay Lovino", Kiku said and smiled. Lovino swallowed. Then the carriage began to move again. Slowly, the a little bit faster. And after a few seconds they were going downwards. Lovino screamed and nearly cried. But he didn't let go of Kiku's hand once.

After a few rides everyone was exhausted.

"Shall we go home?" Arthur asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Lovino and Kiku needs to tell you something first",he said. Lovino looked at the others.

"Okay. What is it?" Bella asked. Everyone looked at Lovino and Kiku.

"Etto... Lovino and I, we're...", he swallowed."We're in a relationship." Lovino nodded. He was tense. What should the others think?

After a moments silence Bella took a step forward and hugged Lovino.

"Haha! Good for you Lovino. You need someone like Kiku", she said and smiled. Lovino hugged back.

"The awesome me and Francis can fix you two a date some time!" Gilbert suggested. Francis nodded."Oui! One with much _amour_, and some sex of course!" Lovino blushed.

Kiku got congratulated by both Heracles and Sadiq. "Congratulations Kiku!" "Congrats Kiku." "He's my friend. Piss off!" "He's my friend. Piss off yourself." Kiku sighed.

"Congratulations Kiku", Arthur said and patted Kiku's back. "I hope you're happy together."

Alfred didn't say anything. He just looked very sad for a moment. The he grabbed Kiku's kimono and ran away with a confused Kiku after him. Lovino looked after them, the he started following them, with Arthur not so far after. What did Alfred think he was doing? Just taking Kiku like that?

Alfred pushed Kiku up against a wall. Kiku looked confused. "What are you-" "Kiku! Do you really love that guy?" Kiku gave Alfred a shocked face. "H-hai...", he said and blushed. Alfred made a sad face. "Kiku.. I really love you, okay? I don't want you to be together with that guy. But I can accept it. If you do one thing for me first", he said. "What thing Alfred-san?" Kiku asked. Alfred took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me."

Lovino ran. Where the f*ck were they? He made turned right and found Alfred and Kiku pushed up against the wall, kissing. Kiku made a grimace, and it didn't look like he enjoyed it. Lovino stared at Alfred with murder in his eyes. He wanted to kill him. "WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BASTARD!" Alfred and Kiku parted and Kiku wiped his lips. "Lovino... Gomen'nasai.." Lovino walked up to them and snatched Kiku and held him in his arms.

"YOU F*CKING BASTARD! IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then he dragged Kiku with him. Arthur just turned around the corner and almost crashed into the two. "Arthur! Can you drive us home?" he asked with a angry tone. "Y-yeah", he answered and looked at Alfred that stood alone against the he turned around and followed Kiku and lovino.

Antonio sat at a bench at the amusement park. He didn't want to go home just yet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Francis asked and sat down next to him. Antonio sighed.

"It's going to be a little lonely without Lovino, but I'm okay.. I guess.."

"It doesn't seem like it", Francis said. The two became quiet. Until Antonio asked;

"Where do you think you're touching?"

"Your butt?"

"Who said you could touch my butt?"

"I thought I should comfort you mon ami. And there is no one here that can stop me."

"F*ck you...", Antonio said, without any anger. Then he leaned his head against Francis shoulder and sighed. "I'm lucky to have you, Francis.."

The car ride was when they finally came to Lovino's house Lovino dragged Kiku out of Arthur's car (Arthur looked extremely shocked), through the door and into the house. And at last, he threw Kiku on the bed and crawled up himself afterwards. Lovino gave Kiku a rough kiss on the lips.

"Where did he touch you?" he asked while holding Kiku down on the bed. "Lovino..." Kiku mumbled. "WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU?" Kiku looked at Lovino. He realised that Lovino was crying. Salty tears went down his cheeks and landed safely on Kiku's chest. "Lovino", he mumbled again and took Lovino into a gentle embrace.

"You're mine. No one else is allowed to touch you. No one!" he cried.

"Yeah... I'm yours...", Kiku said and kissed Lovino's neck.

Soon all clothes were of. Lovino sat in Kiku's lap and they were kissing each other. Kiku's hands slid down Lovino's chest and down over the stomach and touched him. He groaned slightly.

The difference between Kiku topping and Lovino topping was that when Lovino topped the sex became playful. When Kiku topped the sex became gentle and warm.

"Kiku..", Lovino whispered as Kiku slowly trusted into him. "Daijōbudesuka?" Kiku asked. Lovino pouted. "I-I'm fine! Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that maybe I should translate the Japanese and French I wrote in this one? Let's do that!<strong>

**Japanese:**

**Ohayō - Good morning**

**Hai - Yes**

**Gomen'nasai - I'm sorry**

**Daijōbudesuka? - Are you okay?**

**French:**

**Amour - Love**

**Mon Ami - My friend**

**The translations may not be super duper correct but it should be okay!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter will probably be the last one! If you don't want me to make Alfred chase Kiku and other crazy things. I'm open for ideas! **


	5. Sweet love

**Hello again! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been rping like crazy! But finally, the last chapter is done! I've already started working on the next story I'm gonna write! It's a ChiCan **(Canada x China) **story! Yey! 3 I hope you all will enjoy this chapter of sweet love! I will probably write more stories about Ropan later in my fanfiction carrer XD **

* * *

><p>Kiku had been busy the whole week now. Lovino sighed. Maybe he was ignoring him? Lovino sat on a café at the airport, where he ate some of the italian dessert Tiramisú. He knew Kiku liked that one. Maybe he should take some with him?<p>

They had been together for six months now. And the last two weeks, Kiku had been taking distance from him. Lovino was a little sad. He missed Kiku. But he knew he should see him tomorrow. The world meeting in America was tomorrow. They should see each other there, he kept telling himself.

When the plate was empty he stood up. He took his bags and started walking. He put his headphones in his ears and putted his mp3 on. Lovino choose a random song and it ended up with an old swedish song Antonio gave to him for some years ago. Apparently he got it from the personification of Sweden, Berwald. The song was sad. Some girls were singing about losing someone. Their name was Calaisa. The song was named "If I could". First time he listened to it he thought it was ridiculous. But now the song started digging in his little heart. Silent tears started rolled down his cheeks. He missed Kiku. He wanted to meet him now. At once.

He rubbed away the tears. He couldn't listen to this song now. He turned his mp3 off again. Why did he need to be so emotional?

* * *

><p>Yao sighed. Kiku suddenly called him out to go shopping with him. Yao thought it was weird. Because normally Kiku should never call him out.<p>

The first thing that happened when Yao arrived to America was that his phone rang. He had this weird feeling that something was about to happen.

Yao walked into the shop Kiku had told him to meet him at. The shops walls were red and it was filled with showcases. It wasn't hard to find Kiku.

"What do you think about this one?" he asked when Yao walked up to him.

"I-It's beautiful", Yao said and looked down on the object Kiku pointed at. "But why are you looking at-" Kiku stopped him with a finger in front of his mouth. "Shhhh.. It's a secret!

* * *

><p>The plane landed. Lovino took a step outside the plane. A wind meet his face and warm air filled his lungs. He took a step out on the ground. The ground felt comfortable under his feet. He started to walk to go get his bags.<p>

He felt his stomach grumble. Maybe he would go eat after he got his bags?

The pasta didn't taste as great as the one at home, but he was fine with that. He was to hungry to care. But after some time he started thinking of Kiku again and he stopped eating. He didn't feel like eating anymore. He pushed the plate aside and looked around. He could see some of the nordics not so far away from him, but he ignored that fact. He didn't really know them that well. He looked around again and he really hoped that he should see Kiku when he looked over the crowd. But he didn't see him. Lovino sighed. He knew Kiku had arrived a few days earlier than him but he kinda hoped that Kiku should be waiting for him there.

Lovino sat in a taxi. He was on his way to the hotel that american bastard had booked a room for him at. It was a five star hotel that all the other countries lived at right now.

The man who drove the taxi was talkative and Lovino found him very annoying. But he tried to control himself.

The man stopped the taxi in front of a big hotel. The hotel was made in some kind of black stone and the doors to the hotel was of glass. The hotel was named something french. Lovino frowned. Why did that American bastard have hotels that were named in french and not in english.

Some fat, rich ladies in pretty dresses looked at him with weird faces. He looked down on himself. He wore a red t-shirt and some simple jeans. Lovino understood why they stared at him at once.

The taxi driver took out his bags from the car and wished him good luck with what ever he was doing. Lovino started walking into the hotel but as fast as he came through the door some hotel personal asked if they could help him with his bags and he sighed.

"No it's fine..."

* * *

><p>Yao looked down on the object Kiku selected.<p>

"I'm still wondering what you're going to do with such a expensive thing aru...", he said and looked at Kiku. Kiku smiled a little.

"Like I said. It's a secret.."

Yao sighed.

"Why is it a secret?" He was very curious. Kiku chuckled a little and whispered something into Yao's ear.

"What? Are you serious aru?" Kiku giggled. "Hai."

* * *

><p>When Lovino waked up the next morning, his back ached. He had been sleeping in an very uncomfortable position all night.<p>

Lovino sighed and crawled out of his bed. He took a shirt and a pair of blue jeans on and started buttoning his shirt when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" he asked, hoping that it was Kiku who knocked on his door.

"Veh~ It's me!" a voice said. Lovino sighed. It was just Feliciano. "I'm coming", he said and finished buttoning his shirt and walked towards the door and opened it. Feliciano held a bowl of pasta.

"Veh~ Fratello! Wanna have some pasta?" he asked and smiled. Lovino looked over his brother shoulder to see if he had someone with him. But there was no one behind Feliciano.

"Ummm.. Si... " he answered and nodded. Feliciano danced into the room with his bowl and placed it one the desk that stood in the room.

Feliciano looked at his brother ,and smiled. Then he started adjusting his clothes and tie a tie loosely around Lovino's neck. "W-what are you doing Feli?" he asked his brother. His brother only smiled and stepped away from him. And Lovino stared weirdly at him when he took out cutlery out of his pocket and gave them to Lovino. Lovino took the cutlery and chuckled a little. "Grazie Feli."

* * *

><p>Kiku was on his way to the meeting hall. He was very nervous. What was Lovino going to say. He started feeling sick.<p>

"Francis~ ", someone said. Kiku jumped in surprise and looked around. It was no one there. Kiku sighed and continued walking. He walked around the corner and stopped. And stared at the two men assist the wall, kissing each other.

"Umm.. " Kiku panicked. Antonio ended the kiss and looked at Kiku. Francis nuzzled his neck.

"Francis.. Stop it", Antonio said and poked his cheek. "Kiku is here."

Francis stopped. "Ah~ Kiku~ Bonjour!" Kiku stared at them.

"M-maybe I should leave?" he said. Antonio shook his head. "No~ There is no need."

Francis laughed. "Actually I've heard a rumour... I just wanted to check with you mon ami, if this rumour was true", he said.

"W-what rumour?" Kiku asked. Francis chuckled and whispered something into his ear. Kiku nodded slightly. The two men stared at him.

"Really?" Antonio asked. Kiku nodded.

"Hai"

* * *

><p>Lovino sat down in the meeting hall, waiting for the world meeting to start. Or maybe he was just waiting for Kiku.<p>

Other countries entered the room an soon everyone was there. Expect Kiku and that American bastard. Lovino looked around and after a minute or two Kiku finally entered the room, followed by Alfred, witch made Lovino worried. Kiku sat down next to Lovino and took his hand under the table, but didn't say anything. Lovino blushed.

The meeting started. It wasn't as noisy as usual. The american bastard didn't say much. Lovino didn't say much either.

Lovino looked at the clock. Only ten minutes left. He sighed. Soon Kiku should have to let go of his hand.

Suddenly Kiku stood up. "Mina-san. I have something I need to say." Everyone became silent looked at him. He swallowed.

"As you all hopefully know... Lovino and I am dating..." Lovino looked up at him. What was he going to say?

Kiku took a deep breath.

"I really love him.. That's why I would like to ask him something..." Kiku looked at Lovino.

"Lovino..." He took out a box from his pocket and looked into Lovinos eyes. He opened the box. "Lovino... Aishiteru..." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to marry me?" Lovino started crying. "K-kiku..." He hugged him and whispered; "Yes... I wanna marry you..", into Kiku's ear. Kiku took out the ring that lied in the box and put it on Lovino's finger.

"I love you Lovino", he said and smiled.

"I love you too", Lovino answered and kisses him passionately while the others watched the scene from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it my lovely readers~ 3 <strong>

**If you find any misspellings or grammar fails please tell me~ I hope I'll learn something from that~ 3**

**I hope I'll see ya later~ Byes 3 **


End file.
